Creo en ti
by El Reto
Summary: "Disolviendo su cuerpo y endureciendo su sangre, la niña en la luna logró encerrar al Dios demonio. Permanecer sellado en los cielos fue el castigo que le otorgó la tierra al temible Kishin. Y se dice que algún día, cuando la niña en la luna cumpla con su deber... ¿Logrará escapar?" Llega el Desempate de El Reto. "¿Quién será el vencedor?" Vuestros reviews lo decidirán. "Draiko."


**Sed todos bienvenidos a la última batalla de One shots del concurso del fandom de Soul Eater:**

 **¡ El Reto!**

 **Y así es, soy Bell Star** (la regidora del concurso) **y espero que estéis teniendo un buen inicio de año. (¡UN MUY FELIZ 2016!)** Espero que se cumpla todo lo que os propongáis. Pronto se acerca la **noche de Reyes** y **qué mejor regalo que dos relatos estupendos.**

 **Ha llegado la hora, tras tanta espera. Aquí los tenemos. Os presento el Relato del segundo participante de El Reto, que opta a ganar el premio (para más información, clicad en el perfil de El Reto y leed la biografía. **También podréis encontrar los demás fics del concurso para leer, 20 en total. **Con estos, ¡22!). "¿Cómo?" Muy sencillo.**

 **El ganador del concurso será por tanto el que obtenga más reviews en su fic , durante una semana entera. El plazo para dejar reviews válidos (reviews/comentarios en los fics que tienen que estar hechos con una cuenta de Fanfiction y al menos dos o tres líneas de largo. Los _comentarios Guest/anónimos_ aunque no serán aptos para la votación, son siempre bien recibidos como cualquier otros. Toda opinión es válida.)  empieza ya y acaba el día 8 de enero a las doce de la noche para todos. **Viváis donde viváis, no importa **. Todos podéis comentar lo que queráis. Esta es la final, nuestros concursantes han cumplido. ¡** Dad lo mejor de vosotros mismos en los reviews!

* * *

 **Y gracias de todo corazón por mi parte y por la de nuestros veinte participantes, ¡a todos por formar parte con vuestras lecturas, vuestro apoyo y esos maravillosos comentarios! Mis dos últimos concursantes están ansiosos por saber vuestras opiniones y os desean lo mejor.**

 **Este One Shot se llama " Creo en ti" y tanto su creador, Draiko, como yo, esperamos que lo disfrutéis. **(Ambos fics son de una media de 1000 palabras por relato.) ** Para encontrar el otro relato decisivo del concurso: "Death Show". Y poder leerlo o comentarlo. Dirigios a la cuenta de El Reto y lo encontraréis en el listado de fics del concurso. Si tenéis alguna duda, mandad un PM** a esta cuenta o a la de Bell Star, sin ninguna vergüenza y seréis gratamente respondidos. ** Muchísimas gracias de nuevo** y ** hasta la vista compañeros.**

(Como siempre, si mis concursantes empatados tienen alguna duda o consideran que hay que cambiar algún detalle (o añadirlo) de los one shots, tan sólo comunicádmelo y los cambios serán hechos como gustéis. Me comprometo a opinar en cada uno de los relatos como anteriormente. Todos los concursantes seréis avisados vía email o PM.)

* * *

 **Draiko.**

* * *

— **Volveré a por ti... Así que espérame, por favor...**

— **Creo en ti**.

 _ **(Death City. Media noche.)**_

Con una agilidad y velocidad impresionantes, Maka deslizaba entre sus dedos el mango de su guadaña como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo. Hacía danzar el filo de Soul peligrosamente a su alrededor. Cuidando sus pasos, minuciosos y firmes, practicaba sus movimientos con afán de progresar en su entrenamiento en el bosque.

Tomó con firmeza el mango entre sus manos de nuevo, dando una embestida vertical en el aire. Liberando entorno a ella, una ola de aire y el aura celeste de su alma. El poder se intensificaba a cada segundo, el ambiente se tornó pesado, aplastando su cuerpo y hundiendo sus pies en la tierra fresca.

—¡Maka, llegamos al límite! —Soul levantó la voz desde su forma de arma, alarmado.

—¡So-Solo un poco más! —masculló entre dientes.

La joven no se resignaría. No quería deshacer esa resonancia de alma que con el paso del tiempo, iba perfeccionando cada vez más. Mejor. La nueva técnica iba a ser mucho más poderosa que el propio _Cazador de Kishin_ , estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no logró resistir mucho más aquel inmenso poder acumulado, desencadenando una gran inestabilidad a su alrededor. La hoja afilada de Soul brilló con intensidad, cegando momentáneamente la visión del lugar.

* * *

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? —reprochó un agitado Soul con ambas manos apoyadas entre sus rodillas.

—Sí, pero casi lo logramos…

A pesar del fracaso y de acabar sudando como un pollo, ante el cansancio que se amontonaba en su cuerpo y mente. En Maka había una amplia sonrisa radiante de decisión y confianza. Dentro de ella había hecho un gran logro.

—Hablaste con el doctor Stein. ¿Verdad? —continuó Soul—. Él te dijo que está avanzando en su investigación para sacar a Crona de la luna. Es por eso que estás así.

—Ah... Los demás se están preparando también —confirmó, recordando como Black Star alardeaba diciendo que no se preocupara. Que cuando dominara sus habilidades de volar, él mismo iría a la luna a luchar contra el Kishin y rescatar a Crona como el Dios todopoderoso que era— ... Al igual que yo, la esperan.

De vez en cuando, encontraba a Kid sentado en una colina contemplando la oscura luna en su punto más alto. Se sentaba junto a él y hablaban respecto a que harían, en cómo recibirían a Crona, su llegada a casa…

—Lo más seguro es que en unos meses hallemos una solución para sacarla de allí. Se lo prometí, dije que volvería por ella —alzó su mirada esmeralda hacia arriba mientras Soul simplemente sonreía de lado. El viento comenzaba a sacudir los árboles y a su vez, permitía contemplar la luna negra en la intemperie—. Pronto... Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Crona.

Hojas sueltas danzaban al ritmo de la brisa por todo el basto cielo despejado, tornándose lentamente en un tono amarillento y seco, perdiéndose en el tiempo.

* * *

 **"Cuenta la leyenda..."**

 **"Que una niña en la luna disolvió su cuerpo y endureció su sangre."**

 **"Con el fin de encerrar al Dios demonio."**

 **"Permanecer sellado en los cielos fue el castigo que le otorgó la tierra al temible Kishin,"**

 **"la sagrada luna negra vigilada por Shinigami es la prueba de ello."**

 **"Y se dice que algún día, cuando la niña en la luna cumpla con su deber."**

 **"Lograra escapar de sus cadenas y así regresar a su hogar."**

En una noche de verano, la luna empezó a despintarse de su negrura, y de ella como si una grieta se rompiese, liberó un cuerpo desnudo que cayó hacia la oscuridad del desierto de Death City.

* * *

En el observatorio Albarn, dos jóvenes encargados de la vigilancia se sorprendieron ante la extraña anomalía que presentaba la luna. Una chica rubia sonrió y dio aviso a los altos mandos informando esa situación. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que ese día llegara.

Técnicos uniformados marchaban hacia el corazón del desierto, siendo dirigidos por el mismo Shinigami. Llegando a su destino se encontraron un una figura femenina de cabello rosado levantándose en la arena, empapada por un líquido negro que se escurría en su pálida piel. Los técnicos se alarmaron al sentir ondas de locura y se prepararon para atacar. No obstante y para su sorpresa, una señal de Shinigami los detuvo.

 **"Nadie sabe lo que pasará cuando ella regrese."**

 **"El tiempo jamás se detiene."**

 **"Sin embargo, se predijo que su destino será protegido por el Dios de la Muerte..."**

 **"El único ser capaz de seguir décadas esperándola."**

Atónitos, vieron como Shinigami se quitaba la máscara y caminaba hacia la extraña, desasiéndose de su gabardina negra para cubrirla con delicadeza. Increíblemente, las ondas de locura desaparecieron, alejando el aire de peligro alguno.

—He usado las ondas de mi alma para estabilizar la tuya... ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crona?

La susodicha al oír su nombre y reconocer su voz, elevó lentamente la mirada. Encontrándose con un joven de cabellera negra y franjas blancas; logró reconocerlo—. Ki-Kid...

Él asintió en respuesta con una leve sonrisa y candentes ojos.

En ese instante, Crona se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la tierra, bajo la luna, no dentro de ella. Podía sentir el viento nocturno rozar su rostro, la calidez que emanaba el Shinigami. La vida en la profunda y fría oscuridad había acabado.

—¿Y-Y Maka? ... ¿Dó... ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. —preguntó, rogó. Extrañada al no verla alrededor.

—Te llevaré con ella —Kid respondió apartando la mirada, confundiéndola.

* * *

Nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. El ambiente era tenebroso, los ancianos árboles secos y la tierra estaba cubierta por nichos y lápidas con nombres escritos en ellos. Crona sabía lo que representaban, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse una con "ese" nombre grabado en ella.

 **"Maka Albarn"**

Sus ojos azules se dilataron y su frágil cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, su pecho dolía y no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese solitario encierro?

—Han pasado... Ciento trece años, Crona —expresó el Shinigami inclinado a su lado, identificándose con su tristeza.

* * *

 **Os dejo para acabar con unas palabras del autor, que os quiere dedicar** : "Muchas gracias Bell Star. ¡ **Hola de nuevo a todos**! Planeaba hacer otro fic de comedia, pero como el límite era de unas mil palabras *oculta sus lágrimas* tenía que hacer algo diferente, me contuve en agregar detalles, así que espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo. Admito que estoy nervioso, quedar en un empate con una talentosa autora como Rainn (Leí su fanfic, ¡es fascinante!), me siento como un mosquito. (xD)  
En esta historia me inspiré ante la idea de un _doujinshi_ japonés de SE que estoy traduciendo, así que si votan por mí y se los paso (;D *le pegan*) Está bien, ¡no! Sin trampas _jeje..."_

"Y antes de terminar, algo muy importante, **quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos quiénes dejaron su review en mi primer fanfic y me dieron la oportunidad de estar aquí. Muchas gracias de verdad a ustedes, lectores:** Kikico Coffey, Negumi-chan, Rainn, 241L0RM3RCUR1, conorkurasay, JacquiWaki, yuki-chan22, Rox, Neko360X, Kurara Matsumoto, Kimiko Haruki, Ellie77, Kmi-nyan, kaze143, free, Amiratio, ZeroUtautai, Yoysmarie11, Koneko-Chan97 y Nimbusmind. **¡Mil gracias** **por sus consejos! Con mucho aprecio les dedico esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.** "

 ** _Draiko_.**


End file.
